expedition_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Clan
Introduction The Steel Seals is a large tribe that currently holds the title of Iron Clan. The Steel Seals has three ranks. Guest, loyal, and commander. Guests A guest is someone who only plays 1 or 2 sessions under The Steel Seals name. They are not permitted to own or build anything with in the safe zone as they are not trusted as much as the other ranks in the clan. Punishment for Guests breaking the rules include killing and banishment from the safe zone. Loyals Loyals are players who signup on the wiki and are official Steel Seal members. To become a loyal you'll need to contact Rainbowartemis or LegoWatzitStrawberry and ask to join. You'll then under go a few tests and a background check before you can join. Loyals are permitted to place buildings with in the safe zone are subjected to special benefits like access to a blast furnace and advance weaponry. Punishment for rule breaking Loyals include * removal from the members list * public humiliation * repeated shanking regardless of what server your on or how long ago you committed the crime. Commanders Commanders are co-leaders of The Steel Seals. To become a Commander you'll need to know Rainbowartemis in real life. Benefits include access to The Steel Seal discord private server, voice chat, permission to command the tribe into battle, permission to set up events with the event manager for The Steel Seals, access to the tribe font, and (if The Steel Seals becomes a clan) access to simple appearance changing commands like recoloring and lights. The punishments for rule breaking Commanders oh ho ho. The punishments for rule breaking Commanders include * eternal shanking across all games * online and offline torment * name added to The Steel Seal watch list. Members list Straws Straws is way to track the reputation of a member with in The Steel Seals. Unlike just regular reputation which tracks how well known and like a member is across the whole community of expedition straws just focus on how well you follow your leaders and obey the Iron Code. Once you lose all your straws (which is a very hard thing to do) you will receive the appropriate punishment for your rank. Rituals Rituals are an important part of The Steel Seals culture. From when one of the loyals takes the obsidian oath for the first time to weird funerals where the member who died attends. Common Funeral When a teammate dies their meat is to be placed into a head pillar on the lime arch along side their killers weapon. (This ritual applies to loyals and commanders.) Enemy Funeral When a enemy is killed all their useless items are to be thrown into the ocean or lake. (This ritual applies to all who oppose The Steel Seals.) Neon Festival This is a event made to celebrate luka and his glowberry trees. This event usually involves hunting down and killing Lukas old caretaker. (This ritual may apply to all members even guests.) Loyals First Oath When a loyal takes the obsidian oath for the first time. (Of course this only applies to Loyals.) The Iron Code (for if The Steel Seals get the position of iron clan.) ѦLL ӍЄӍѣЄГՏ ѺҒ ҬӉЄ іГѺИ СLѦИ ӉѦѶЄ јԱՏҬіСЄ іИ ҬӉЄіГ ѺЩИ ГіԌӉҬՏ. ЩЄ ѦГЄ ՏҬГѺИԌ ѣԱҬ ИЄѶЄГ ՏЄЄҠ ѺԱҬ ГѦЩ թѺЩЄГ. ЩЄ ӍѦү ՏѺӍЄҬіӍЄՏ ҒЄѦГ ѣԱҬ ѦՏ ЩЄ ՏҬѦИԀ ҬѺԌЄҬӉЄГ ЩЄ ЩіLL ӉѦѶЄ СѺԱГѦԌЄ іИ ѺԱГ ӉЄѦГҬՏ. ҒіИѦLLү ЩЄ ѦГЄ ЩіՏЄ ѦИԀ СѺИՏіԀЄГѦҬЄ ѦИԀ Ѧ թЄѺթLЄ ѺҒ јԱՏҬіСЄ. ѦՏ ՏѺ ЩЄ ЩіLL ԀѺ ЩӉѦҬ ЩЄ ѣЄLіЄѶЄ іՏ ГіԌӉҬ іИ ҬӉЄ ЩѺГLԀ ѺҒ ЄӼթЄԀіҬіѺИ. Councils of The Steel Seals There are two main councils for The Steel Seals. The iron core and the iron claw. Each have a different purpose that and different level of formality. The Iron Core ---- The iron core is available to Loyals and commanders. It's main purpose is to share ideas and to plan battles. It can be found on the expedition chatroom. Of course I won't give you the exact channel link because that would make everyone's life like hell but I do encourage you to go check out the server in itself. ---- The Iron Claw ---- The iron claw is currently not functional as there are only two commanders. How the iron claw is suppose to work is there are will be four commanders and Rainbowartemis will give them a problem and or idea and they are to come up with a solution to the problem and or idea. The head of the iron claw (LegoWatzitStrawberry) will then report back to the head and owner of The Steel Seals (Rainbowartemis) where she will then modify, reject, or accept the final product. When happy with the result she'll then report the idea to the iron core or the announcements section if the idea is not war related. If it so happens the idea is game changing or event related it will then be reported to EB8699. ---- The Watch List Announcements Important announcements concerning Iron clan.